User talk:Prof. Draco
Guess the Artefact Dude.. the second artfefact, the clicking one...Is it perhaps the die of a first edition board game? PeterMess (talk) ( ) 12:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC) @PeterMess, no, but there is a very specific hint in chapter 2. Hurry though, All will be revealed in the next chapter, posted either today or tomorrow, depending on my irritatingly changing schedule. Are it the keys to McBeths castle? PeterMess (talk) ( ) 06:10, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Nope, but you're thinking more along the right lines now. It's not a key, more like something you'd use a key on. Not a padlock -_- Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 06:19, January 31, 2012 (UTC) HA! Now you gave it away! It's something in literature, and a key is used on it... It is Maid Marian's chastity belt! Robin Hood has been DYING to get that key! (Eh.. i'm all out of idea's for this one.. ;-) ) PeterMess (talk) ( ) 20:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC) A chastity belt that's stalking Claudia? Interesting, but no. :p It's interesting the ideas you're coming up with. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 03:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) **makes a bow** why, thank you.. PeterMess (talk) ( ) 06:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Enough stalling, I promise I'll have it up after I get home from school tomorrow. Ofcourse; you deserve it! They are 'literary cupcakes'; Bah... enough sucking up! I'm off to work. See ya! PeterMess (talk) ( ) 06:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) List of Artifacts additions Hey thanks for adding those artifacts like the one from 13.1, it would be nice though if you cited what episode they are from in the article like some of them do. We used to always do this but then a whole bunch of new people came over and didn't do it and now there are far too many to track down... anyways thanks! . 12:44, April 24, 2012 (UTC) If I've got the time later, I'll go thrrough and try and put them all to their episode, if it would help.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 03:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Let me know if our system of citing is confusing, it is a bit... convoluted, which is likely why so many people stopped using it. -- [[User:felinoel|'ƒel'inoel]] -- . 12:27, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Best just explain it now in case I make a mistake.--Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 01:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC) The above ref code sets all following to link to that same source on the bottom list of references, this lessens the total amount of listed references to just all the different ones. The original one though is required to be at the very first use of r2 I think, so you may have to go about editing the whole page at once instead of one at a time, that is what I always did... Most wikis I've been to don't seem to use this for some reason and it is probably because of that. -- [[User:felinoel|'ƒel'inoel]] -- . 05:17, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Check it Warehouse_13_Wiki:Administrators#Rollbackers 14:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, being the fantastic technological retard that I am, what exactly does that job entail?Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 02:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Rollbacker really just means you have the ability to use the rollback feature, which is a quick and easy way to undo multiple edits made by one person. 13:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh. That will be usefull. What's your opinion on whoever's adding paragraphs of historical information to the articles? I think it's at the point where it's a getting annoying, personally. Just want to make sure everyone else thinks so. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 01:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't particularly care for it but see no harm in it really, except for on the List of Artifacts page, though those artifacts might be good enough for their own articles... 16:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I think at least one paragraph and maybe a small pic is fair. The Shackleton ssardines had around 4 or 5 before I trimmed it down.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 04:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) List of Artifacts Hey, if you add or edit an artifact's info and you know where it is shown, could you be sure to add that too? 13:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) You mean specify episode or retrieval location? Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 06:06, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Specify episode. I figured that if you know about the artifact to edit it you may also know what episode it was in. 13:08, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I can understand that for headline artifacts like the spine or the mirror, but it would seem a bit redundant to do that with every single one I think. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 06:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) All material needs sourced, otherwise people will think it is just fanon. 13:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I just went through the list, and someones added a bunch of new ones, says they're either part of the tie in comic, novel or online artifact expertise thing. I can't confirm any of these, so someone may want to have a look. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 04:47, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I'd point this out... ... but in your Edit Spree on the List of Artifacts and gadgets, each time you used the word "astralabe", it should be "astrolabe," with an "O". Per Ankh ED 04:47, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I've seen it called both and didn't bother to check. Me being lazy Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 05:23, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I see. Per Ankh ED 05:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Definitely astrolabe, no worries I got it. 16:59, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Much obliged. Regarding misters spur and ripcord, should some mention be made of their uncertain existence or not? :::It is Friday, I am not entirely here atm, could you elaborate? 15:19, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, considering the only times we see these artifacts are with Hallucin-Adrian, are we sure they actually exist and aren't a figment? Should it at least be mentioned that we don't know? ::::Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 10:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hallucin-Adrian? :::::Oh I remember the spur, yeah he said he made that up. 11:59, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I think he said it wasn't the real one, I'm not sure if he outright said it didn't exist. And Artie seemed to recognise it anyway. Does that mean it's real or not though? I think we should label this and the ripchord as 'unknown' ::::::Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 03:24, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I am fairly sure he just made it up..? Artie didn't seem like he recognized it to me..? 18:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC) About Chanel's Handbag... Would it be okay for Artie to have bagged it? Also, could the case be a female politician who was advocating for censure and almost got her colleagues to censor press and television? Soranin (talk) ( ) 09:59, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure, give Artie his credit. But what about the female politician? What does that have to do with it? Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 10:03, October 4, 2012 (UTC) It's what drove Artie to find it, it was 'acting up'. (I needed an explanation as to why would the Warehouse find it). Soranin (talk) ( ) 10:34, October 4, 2012 (UTC) When I said 'arrogant', I meant like a catwalk model bitchyness, always superior, not above sabotage. These effects grow stronger the more the altered clothes are worn. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 02:29, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I created that little story thinking that the downside that made the politician act like that was the prudishness. Soranin (talk) ( ) 11:34, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Ah, my bad. I must have misused the word. Hey, can I add any artifacts I come up with? I may go through that board at some point and add all of the ones I came up with. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 03:22, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Could you check out my first aisle plz. Why? Someone else's talk page is not a place to advertise. It's here to talk, offer advice and ponder the future of the site. And please remember to sign your posts.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 00:50, January 11, 2013 (UTC) It was that rude editor from a couple days ago. Spkavyia2012. Per Ankh ED 02:24, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I know, I'm trying to offer him/her another chance to start over. If she doesn't know the rules, she can't follow them. If s/he ignores the rules, then I'll get moody.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 04:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I am not going to argue i like the official site better i looked into it and this one suits me better i want my ideas to be seen by the public. Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 18:42, January 13, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 That's not the point. This site wasn't created for that, you're being told to move them wether you like it or not to the wiki that was made for this stuff.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 02:48, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Spkavyia2012 is getting VERY irritating. Do I have permission to ban the annoyance who keeps cluttering up the wiki with these blogs? Per Ankh ED 20:16, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm just a chat moderator, you don't need to ask my permission. If s/he's really getting out of hand and isn't following the guidelines, then I suppose it has to be done. We did warn him/her several times.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 02:46, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I'll take that as a yes! Good-bye, Spkavyia! See you NEVER! Per Ankh ED 18:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Prof? They don't know you're talking to them because it's on my talk page. Per Ankh ED 01:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, they way you're having that conversation is confusing. What's wrong with it all being on one page. It makes it hard for the rest of us trying to enjoy his flailing attempts at reasoning.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 03:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Let's just be glad he's gone. Arceus-damn finally. Per Ankh ED 05:55, January 20, 2013 (UTC) How dare you use the lords name in vain, heathen.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 05:59, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Arceus gave me permission to, so.... Per Ankh ED 06:01, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I obviously can not tell you what it is. It is confidential. Why would i tell you anyways you dont even like me but since you wanna know so bad i made him one of my administrator's on my site. HUMPH... Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 20:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 I have reported you i utterly do not like you and obviously you do not like me. Stay away from me and ill stay away from you. Judge your own self because i am not trying to be mean but are you one of the guys who sits on the computer all day with no friends doesnt hang out with people. We'll let me tell you what i do im a jock on the football team i have a girlfriend im popular and i have a LIFE. :)<3<3<3'' ''Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 01:02, January 22, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 Spkavy whatever their name was is FINALLY BANNED! Charges: Annoying and being rude to multiple users and Admins. Per Ankh ED 01:07, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy as I am, I do wish it had lasted a bit longer. I had many witty comebacks to his last comment and now they will remain unsaid. Oh well, who wants cake?Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 03:50, January 24, 2013 (UTC) He's not gone. In fact, I think he insulted you. The last comment on this page Per Ankh ED 22:59, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Can we ban him on that one too? As fun as arguing with simpletons is, it's ather time consuming and I'm getting tired of it.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 23:55, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't have the power. I just banned him on all the wikis I admin to. Per Ankh ED 00:42, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I think he's gone. FINALLY!!! Shall we celebrate? Per Ankh ED 04:36, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Banned him on all the wikis you admin too? Remind me never to get on your bad side. 17:41, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Plagiarism issue I'm trying to get an issue resolved. If you could contact me on my talk page, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! Gislef (talk) ( ) 04:40, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your response, I've posted there explaining the issue. Is it easier for me to post here so you get notifications, or there? Gislef (talk) ( ) 05:26, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I've put in my recap for The Big Snag. Could you put a sample reference at the end to demonstrate how you'd like it done? (And because I'm not entirely clear on the code :) ). Something like "Recap provided courtesy of TV.com, all rights reserved" would seem to work, but feel free to tweek and then I'll tweek your tweek. The link is here. Thanks! Gislef (talk) ( ) 12:35, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Actually upon examining the wording, I'd prefer to simply state Copyright 2013 (my publishing name), and a link to TV.com TV.com doesn't own my material, they simply have my permission to publish it. The same permission you are asking from me. The rights are reserved by me, not them. If that would be acceptable? As I noted on my talk page, I don't normally feel the need to go through this when I contribute recaps to wikis. But if a site publishes my material without my permission, it weakens my copyright claim. So it kind of leaves me having to restrengthen it. And if someone sees my recaps here without credit, they could think that I stole them to post at tv.com. Thanks! Gislef (talk) ( ) 20:35, May 16, 2013 (UTC)